Experimental Reflections
by AshleighxAwsome
Summary: Innocent is how most would describe Sirena O'Hara. But the majority of people who know her are not GI Joes. In her darkest hour will she transform into someone completely unrecognizable to everyone including herself? Will she like what she sees in the mirror? Who if anyone will be there to pull her back to reality back where she belongs?::::Full:Summary:Inside::::
1. Late Night Lullaby

_**Author Quick Note: This will start a bit before G.I. Joe : The Rise of Cobra. I'll bring it through the movie, but this story will not be strictly movie-verse. I am planning on a lot of between scene chapters. I will also be writing after the movie, and I plan on writing into G.I. Joe : Retaliation, but when I get to that point, I'm going to pause the story until the sequel is released. Reviews and messages are welcome. I am not familiar with the comics of G.I. Joe, but I loved the movie and I love this story idea. :) **_

_**Full Summary: Innocent. Thats how most would describe Sirena O'Hara. But then again, the majority of people who know her are not G.I. Joes. Younger sister to Scarlett, Sirena hasn't found her place within the Joes yet. Of course, she isn't an Alpha Dog like Scarlett, Breaker, Heavy Duty, and Snake Eyes. What series of events finally cause her world to come crashing down? Is she responsible for it herself, or does someone else have a darker plan for her? Follow Sirena as she finds out who she really is. Will she like what she sees in the mirror once she's truly revealed to herself? In her darkest hour, will she transform into someone completely unrecognizable to everyone, including herself? Who, if anyone, will be there to pull her back to reality, back where she belongs? Will she be crawling and fighting on her own, or will someone go out of their way to help her once she finds out that the downfall is much worse than she ever could have expected? **_

_**Also, I have 3 nicknames picked out for this character. Since I cannot decide which to officially give her, after a few chapters I will have a poll so you beautifully awesome readers can pick her nickname! :)**_

* * *

[Introduction to the Story]

The room was dark, quiet and the door was shut. The only light in the room was coming from the lights in the hallway. The light almost seemed to peek into the room, not wanting to intrude on the current occupant. The queen sized bed didn't make a sound as Sirena sat up, twisted, and leaned against the cool wall. As she glared at nothing in particular, a sigh escaped her lips. This bed was big for her, and she always felt so alone. The extra pillows and her lucky sock monkey didn't help much anymore. She felt nearly abandoned even though tons of people are inside the headquarters constantly. Too many people, in her opinion. She shakes her head a bit, slides to the edge of the bed and stands, stretching all over and cracking her back. She puts on her plain light blue, almost white, slightly baggy pajama bottoms on. She quickly slips on a bra underneath her nicely fitted pink tank top. Hello Kitty socks and worn old pink converse come next before Sirena unlocks her bedroom door. She locks and shuts it behind her, slipping the single key into her pajama bottoms pocket before turning around and staring down the hallway. Even though she's not an Alpha Dog like her sister, Scarlett, she still rooms in their area. The room closest to hers is empty. Not too far down the hallway is Breaker's room. Sirena walks to the end of the hallway and turns right. On the left side of the wall, the first door is Heavy Duty's. The first door on the right side is Scarlett's door. The last door at the end of the hall belongs to Snake Eyes. She's only seen inside his room once, and that was by accident on his part. He had left his door open to grab his sword, and she happened to be passing by and curiousity had gotten the best of her. He appeared seemingly out of thin air, like the ninja he is, and gave Sirena a good scare. Needless to say, Snake Eyes got a dirty look that could have made him push up ninja daisys, and she got a finger shook at her as he locked his door back. Thinking back to it now, Sirena smiles to herself, finding the event funny.

She continues down the hallway, and turns to the right, her destination being the training room. Once she reaches the door, she looks down both directions of the hallway. Knowing that she isn't breaking any rules doesn't help her shake the feeling that someone is watching her. She opens the door and turns on the lights, her intentions being to hopefully improve her hand to hand combat a bit, in hopes of one day being an Alpha Dog like her sister and her friends. Are Breaker, Snake-Eyes, and Heavy Duty her friends? She likes to think so, but sometimes that bad voice in her head wants her to think otherwise. Shaking her head once again this evening, Sirena went to the punching bag. Glancing around once more to make sure she was alone, but still never shaking the feeling of someone watching her, she cleared her mind and began punching. She would throw in a few kicks here and there, but Sirena was really giving it her all. She was thinking back to bad experiences so she could channel that anger, hoping to see an improvement in her skills. After a reasonable amount of time, Sirena stopped her attack and steadied the punching bag. Suddenly feeling a bit more tired, she takes off her gloves and lays them back where she found them. She shuts the door behind her and walks the direction she came. A quick, but hot shower, helps her muscles relax, urging her to go to the lonely bed. Giving into her body's protests, she ends the scolding hot shower, dries off, gets clean sleep clothing on, and walks towards her bed. Locking the door on the way, she also grabs her MP3 player, turning it on. Even though her body is tired and slightly aching, her mind is wide awake and racing. Hopefully, the slow heartbreaking rock songs will be her lullaby tonight...

Meanwhile...

Snake Eyes watched as Sirena glances both ways before opening the training room door. He sees her turn on the lights and put on a pair of gloves. The room he's in is currently dark, and the door is shut. She couldn't see him if she was looking directly where he was standing, and he knows this. Curious, he watches her. When she begins hitting the punching bag, he hopes she's improved a bit. As he continues watching her, hes impressed. She's much better than she was the last time he saw her train. He's even a bit impressed at her improvement. He would go as far to say he's even proud of her. Not only of her physical acheivement, but he also noticed a slight change.. like she found something she can use during battle to help accelerate her skill. Anger, maybe? He doesn't want to think that she's using pain to fuel the fire while she fights. He's snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of her shutting the door. She goes in the direction of her room, and once she's around the corner, he quietly opens the door and slips out, silently following her from afar. He's noticed her sleeping problems, yet he's been hesitant to ask her about it. He doesn't want to overstep his boundaries, but she's his friend, and he's getting concerned.

Scarlett hears quiet footsteps going pass her room once again, and she sighs, thankful her sister is going back to her room.

The trio were trying to accomplish the same mission : Get some sleep!

* * *

**_Reviews are welcome! Oh, and I see Sirena looking similar to Alexa Nikolas and Arianny Celeste. Which do you think, or do you have another actress/model in mind that might be better?_**


	2. Get Fake

_**Thank you for the Reviews and Follows! I'm glad I'm not the only one who is reading this, haha. Also, Snake Eye's signs will be in bold. Sirena's and other characters thoughts will be in italics and underlined. Also, I'm not exactly sure if the Joes are always dressing in Army clothing or 'civillian' clothing, so in this story, they will be dressing in both while in the Pit.**_

_**There will be a poll to determine the nickname that Sirena has. Also, there will be a poll to determine which actress/model I will use to portray Sirena. I'm thinking of making this story a Snake Eyes/Sirena romantic pairing, what do you think?**_

* * *

_"It doesn't make sense to me, is everybody goin' crazy? Is anybody gonna save me? Can anybody tell me what's goin on? Tell me what's goin on If you open you're eyes, you'll see that somethin is wrong, is everybody goin crazy? Tell me whats wrong with society-" _

BEEP BEEP BEEP! The alarm goes off angrily, cutting off Sirena's music flowing from her headphones, bringing her back to reality. She turns off both her MP3 player and her alarm as she sighs.

Needless to say, Sirena felt like she was near death when she fully awoke from the alarm screaming at her. She didn't exactly fall asleep, but was stuck between drifting to sleep and being awake. She could hear every lyric of each song, but she felt like her body was recharging itself. Sadly, it didn't recharge as greatly as she would have hoped. Yawning, Sirena got up and made her way slowly to the bathroom, streching and cracking her back again. She took a scolding hot shower and scrubbed her body, trying to rid herself of any bad feeling in her body or mind. She stops the shower and steps out, hopeful for a good day. She blow dries her dark brown, nearly black hair that reached the bottom of her shoulder blades, which she got from her and Scarlett's father's side of the family. Once Sirena dries and brushes her dark hair, she brushes her teeth and gets dressed in her undergarments, army edition cameoflauge pants, socks, black army boots, and a black fitted t-shirt. Looking into the mirror and seeing her bright, yet dull from sleep or lack thereof, green eyes staring back at her, she studies her nearly flawless (aside from a thin, fading scar going nearly the length of her forearm from a battle) cream colored skin that has the slightest hint of a tan. Sirena doesn't consider herself beautiful, nor ugly. Instead, she finds herself acceptable to society. Therefore, she isn't surprised that guys don't throw themselves at her, but she would appreciate a little flirtatious attention every once in awhile to keep her hopes up!

Walking out of the bathroom after deciding to leave her hair down today, she unlocks and locks her door back. Being a skilled small-time theif during her underaged teenage years lead her to trust nearly no one.. sometimes not even herself. Shaking her head and forcing herself to forget her non-existent love life and past questionable actions, Sirena makes her way to the Canteen for breakfast. Getting in line and picking up a tray, Sirena gets a spoonful of eggs, one biscuit, orange juice, and two small pieces of sausage. Spotting Scarlett's red hair, she walks and sits next to her sister.

"Good morning." Scarlett smiles at her younger sister as she watches her sit on her left. Breaker is sitting infront of Scarlett. Heavy Duty is sitting next to Breaker. An empty seat infront of Sirena makes her wonder...

"Morning.." Sirena smiles back at Scarlett.. "Where's Snake Eyes?" Sirena asks. Breaker smiles slightly before answering.

"He wanted to get in some morning training. Apparantly he had a late night last night and he needs to wake himself up." Breaker explains, sharing a secretive look with Scarlett. Sirena pauses for a moment, wondering if the feeling she got last night may have been Snake Eyes. Breakfast went on as normal, small talk about what had been on the news, or someone's need for a new shirt or tank top. The Joes encouraged Sirena to try the Alpha Dog testing again, although it was a short conversation. Sirena didn't think she anywhere near ready to try again.

Sirena got up and emptied her tray, put it in the kitchen to be washed, and walked back out of the kitchen only to be nearly knocked over by a large mass of gray fur, also known as Timber. Sirena smiled and welcomed the wolf into her arms, petting and loving on the wolf. The wolf nudged her in direction of the table and Sirena looked up to see a familiar ninja sitting in the previously empty seat infront of where she had been sitting. Returning to her seat, Breaker looks between Sirena and Snake Eyes. Sirena gives Breaker a confused look, before Snake Eyes slides her a piece of paper with writing on it, instead of signing to her.

**Good Morning Sirena**

Sirena smiles and writes a smiley face next to her handwritten good morning before sliding the paper back to the silent ninja.

"Has anyone else heard the rumors?" Heavy Duty asks, his accent catching Sirena's attention as her and Snake Eyes begin a game of tick tack toe.

"About our next mission?" Scarlett asks. Heavy Duty nods.

"What mission?" Sirena asks, losing the game of tick tack toe. She glares at Snake Eyes as he throws his fists in the air in victory. "Arrogant!" She says jokingly to Snake Eyes. Timber sighs and lays in the floor, trying to sleep again.

"You know how we suspect that James McCullen may not be as honest as we originally thought?" Scarlett asks, earning a nod from Sirena. "Alright, well you remember that small time arms dealer who was caught red handed selling stolen hand guns in New Orleans?" She continues, jogging her sister's memory.

"Yeah, he was suspected of being connected with some bigger underground organizations, but he killed his arresting officers and was MIA for about a year.." Sirena adds, remembering the criminal being talked about.

"That's him. He's been getting sloppy lately and we've had evidence of him being in Mexico City, London, Tokyo, and most recently New York City." Scarlett explains.

"The same cities that James McCullen has been traveling to, negotiaing the sales of his Warheads to NATO." Breaker says. "He's been either just behind McCullen, or in the cities at the same time as McCullen. It's like he's following him."

"Is he desperate? That's borderline stalking.." Sirena says.

"He double-crossed the underground organization he was involved with. A rival organization came to settle a score, and he ran. According to rumor, he was the cause of the rivals to find their location. Also, he was suppose to have killed a few of his own in order to escape with not only his life, but with some of their money." Heavy Duty states.

"So he's trying to get in with McCullen for protection? To use the warheads against them?" Sirena asks.

**"We don't know, but the rumor that's going around is we, including you, are to find him at his latest location, retrieve him, and bring him back here for questioning." **Snake Eyes signs.

"Oh, so I'll be the bait again?" Sirena says knowingly.

"You're good at luring out the criminals." Breaker states.

**"But we've always been there to back you up, and we always will be."** Snake Eyes signs.

"That's right." Scarlett agrees.

"Alpha Dogs, General Hawk requests your presence in his office." A new, young, timid soldier informs the Joes. "Are you Sirena O'Hara?" He asks, looking to the dark haired girl, who nods in response. "General Hawk requests your presence as well." He informs before saluting and walking to the doorway, waiting to escort them.

"At ease, we can walk ourselves." Heavy Duty tells the new soldier as everyone walks ahead of him. A little ways down the hallway, Sirena looks back to see if he was following them, which he wasn't. A hand on her shoulder brings her attention to Snake Eyes who is looking down at her.

**Are you alright? **He signs. She nods her head and looks at the floor as he wraps his arm around her shoulders. He doesn't want to ask her about her sleeping problem now, but he wants to ask her sometime. Hopefully, before the mission, if the rumor is true.

Arriving at General Hawk's office door, the door being ajar, Heavy Duty entered first, followed by Breaker, then Scarlett, Sirena and finally Snake Eyes. Hawk looks up from his paperwork before setting it aside and standing, earning saltues from each soldier present.

"At ease." Hawk says before standing infront of his desk. Sirena takes a step or two to her right, standing in the corner and leaning against the wall.

"I assume you've heard the rumors of your next mission to retrieve a known small time arms dealer that has recently resurfaced?" Hawk asks, earning nods. "Well that rumor is true. Another truth, that hasn't been revealed to you yet, is that his recent phone records show him dialing to James McCullen's company several times. 4 Calls were recieved, and the first phone call lasted 17 minutes. The second 11 minutes. The third 22 minutes, and the fourth 34 minutes. Even though it's not rock hard evidence that James McCullen or his company is dealing illegally, the level of trust I have for the man is damn near non-existent. But, I have that little sliver of hope, because I'm a half glass full kind of guy." Hawk says, earning smiles or grins around the room. "His most recent location was thought to be New York City, but he's popped up in Rio de Janeiro. His phone records show calls being made, but not received, to Moscow. M.A.R.S. is rumored to be attempting to set up a negotiation to buy warheads from James McCullen. Since this hasn't even been set up yet, that gives us about 3 months and a half before the meeting happens, meaning we have 3 and a half months to catch this guy, but the sooner the better." Hawk explains. "Joes, we need to go undercover for this one. Sirena, you're extremely talented at gaining the trust of our criminals and luring them out. Heavy Duty, Scarlett and Breaker will be disguised as civilains and never too far from you. Snake Eyes will be tracking you also, so you will never be alone, and always protected. Are you up to it, soldier?" Hawk asks, as Sirena stands away from the wall out of respect and nods.

"Of course, sir." Sirena answers, earning a smile from Hawk.

"Great. Is there any questions?" Hawk asks. Nothing. "Everyone clear on their jobs?" Hawk asks. Nods around the room. "Great, you'll be transported tonight at 1900 hours (7:00 pm) to New York City. You have the entire 7th floor of Park Central New York Hotel to yourselves. Each room is reserved under diffrent names, but only you 5 will be on the floor. In two days, you will be on an Airline Flight 180 from John F. Kennedy International Airport to Moscow, Russia at 0900 hours (9:00 am). Any questions?" Hawk asks. None. "Alright. Step forward and collect your temporary identities when I call your name... Breaker. You are now Bertram Bouvierre.. Scarlett. You are now Naomi Riversten... Heavy Duty.. You are now Stuart Landon.. Sirena.. You are now Gabriella Lucas.. Snake Eyes.. Since you will be required to get into and out of the hotel, and on the flight, you are now Raymond Park. Begin packing your bags soldiers. Dismissed." General Hawk said as the Joes collected their fake ID's, passports, and liscenses. Sirena was so curious to see Snake Eye's picture.. she had only gotten a glance at him once without his mask, and that was after a new, arrogant soldier picked a fight with him and pulled a knife on him, cutting above his eye. He gave the soldier a good ass kicking, and removed his mask to tend to his wound. All Sirena saw was dark, black hair. Pale white skin. Not his actual facial features. She's always been curious. She sees him everyday, but she still doesn't know what he looks like.

Following the G.I. Joes out of General Hawk's office, and towards their rooms, Sirena began thinking about the clothing that had been picked out for her.

_"All of your clothing and accessories for your new identities have been chosen and are currently being transported here. In fact, they should be arriving or already here. You may collect them after you leave." _General Hawk had said during his talk with the team and Sirena.

Outside of each door was two large duffel bags, each with a diffrent name. The fake names. Sirena found hers, Gabriella Lucas printed on the tag. Each Joe looked at each other.

"Everybody take out the top outfit, change into and come outside so we can get to know each other's new personality." Breaker says. Scarlett agrees, Sirena smiled in agreement, while Heavy Duty and Snake Eyes shrugged, but agreed.

Sirena opened her bag to find a slight southern, country inspired wardrobe. The top outfit was a tied purple and black checkered shirt, showing her stomach, cut off jean shorts, knee high converse and a large, heart necklace. Not too far from what she would normally wear.

_"I've tried to stay as close as possible to your preferences in clothing." _General Hawk's voice echoed in her head from earlier. Satisfied with her attire, Sirena stepped out of her room to see Breaker standing in a sweater vest and jeans. Scarlett opens her door and is wearing dark blue skinny jeans, black flats, and a light blue top with paint splatter patterns on it.

"I like this outfit." Scarlett gushes with a smile. She looks at Sirena. "You're so beautiful!" She smiles at her little sister. Next to appear is Heavy Duty. He is in a loose fitting blue dress shirt and black dress pants. Minutes pass and everyone notices Snake Eye's absence.

"Is he coming?" Sirena asks, standing at the end of the hall facing the group, not noticing Snake Eyes who had just arrived, standing behind her. Sirena jumped a bit and turned around quickly as Snake Eyes placed his hand on her shoulder, smiling at her. She looks up to see his mask still on. Unable to stop the confusing disappointment at not seeing her friend's face, she looks at his clothing. A plain, slightly fitting black t-shirt that shows off his muscles a bit, and dark blue jeans. She knew he was built, but in his ninja suit he looks more like a life sized action figure. Sirena couldn't help it..

"Wow.. Um, the clothing, looks uh, good..on you." Sirena felt so stupid for stumbling over her words as she turned and looked away, noticing Timber and paying more attention to him than anything else. _Get a hold of yourself, he's you're friend. Besides, have you seen him? Way out of you're league.._ The voice in Sirena's head told her coldly. It was so cold, she actually believed it.

"Scarlett looks artistic." Breaker says, trying to determine what their jobs were be if they were actually these people. Breaker thinks he would be a company owner by day, ladies man by night, Heavy Duty would be a formal businessman on vacation, Scarlett is a writer wanting to be an artist, Sirena would run a horse ranch, and Snake Eyes would be a martial arts movie star.

"Ladies man by night?" Heavy Duty asks with a smile. Sirena tries not to laugh at the thought as Timber goes over to Snake Eyes.

"Of course, all ladies men wear sweater vests." Breaker says while patting his sweater vest to show he is indeed a ladies man. Sirena giggles, and his head snaps to her. "What?" Sirena stops and glances around, looking for a way out of this one..

"Nothing. I was just laughing because Timber so cute.." Sirena says going over to Timber and Snake Eyes. "Yes he is." Sirena baby talks him for show. Breaker nods while going on about how he can't wait to get to New York City.

"Breaker!" Scarlett says loudly, trying to get him to stop rambling. "We need to pack some weapons and make sure we don't need anything else."

"I agree." Heavy Duty says. Breaker nods. Sirena hugs Timber before setting his front paws on the floor.

"Yeah.. That's true." Sirena sighs. She hates packing. Beginning to turn to go towards her room, Snake Eyes catches her attention.

**You hug him, but not me? **He signs, referring to Timber. Sirena smiles and walks over to the ninja and hugs his waist, but instead he removes her arms and picks her up and twirls her his arm circling her exposed stomach.

"You're going to drop me!" Sirena slightly squeals, despite her happiness, while wrapping her arms around the ninja's neck. She couldn't help but notice how warm his skin was on hers. It was very inviting. After a few twirls, Snake Eyes sat Sirena on the floor, and she leaned up and gave another quick squeeze around his neck before copying everyone else who were going to their rooms to go over and make sure everything they needed was their.

As strange as it was to Sirena, she couldn't stop the happiness that she felt. But then again, she wasn't sure she would stop it if she could. Does she have a crush on her friend?

* * *

**_I know this chapter isn't exactly long, but I am planning on longer chapters after this one. I just want to see if the Snake/Sirena romantic pairing is ok with you guys, since you are the readers. Suggestions? Comments? All are welcome, good or bad._**

**_I got a bit confused using the military time (oh number hours) So if its alright with you guys, I'd rather just use the twelve hour clock instead of the twenty-four hour clock to make it easier to understand?_**

**_If some of you are wondering why I put Snake Eye's fake ID name as Ray Park.. well I wanted it to be known that I imagine him as Ray Park, and not with the blonde hair like in the comic books. Besides, its a kick ass name.. and he is a kick ass ninja after all, haha._**

**_Oh, and the lyrics at the beginning of the chapter are from 'Crazy' by Simple Plan. _**


End file.
